Distraction
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: Agent Coulson keeps on getting distracted by their consultant. These are a series of drabbles on his growing affection for Skye.
1. Facebook

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. There is no money in this venture.

Summary: She is his distraction but what a pleasant one she is. These are drabbles on Coulson's growing affection for Skye.

Facebook

1. She was trying to explain why people would want to share things on Facebook and other social networking sites. He watched her lips moving but didn't hear her words. All he could imagine was how her soft lips could be. Then, his thoughts took a darker turn. He imagined how her lips would be like on him. How velvety soft it would be around his hardness. He shook his head. Skye looked at him questioningly. "I just don't get the point." He replied, trying to maintain his neutral tone. Skye scratched her head. "So, would you like an FB account, AC?" She asked. Coulson glared at her before walking off.


	2. Hair

2. Hair

Her hair always fascinated him. Long, thick and luxurious. He imagined tangling his hand in it, as the other hand roamed on her body, he imagined her hair falling all over his face as it curtains her own while she rides on top of him. He can imagine its smell mingled with his and her scent and the scent of sex in the air. He can imagine that in the aftermath of their love making that her hair will be around him as she lies her head on his chest basking in the glow of the aftermath of their lovemaking. That made him stop, lovemaking? He didn't know when that entered into the equation.

This is the very reason why he doesn't want to oversee her training or be her sparring partner. He'll have to let her S.O. do it. But he feels of twinge of jealousy and wishes against logic and reason that he is just a decade younger and that he is her S.O. BUT, pursuing a relationship with her if he is her S.O. may be more of an ethical problem than say someone who is not her direct officer. Of course, it is unethical for a senior agent to pursue such things but mission-wise such a relationship is less likely to affect the procedures and operations of the mission. But maybe, this is just sheer foolishness on his part. A wish a foolish old man that would remain just that, a wish.


	3. Jealousy

3. Jealousy

He felt angry,not only at her but at himself. He was jealous; unreasonably, illogically and unprofessionally so. He knew that she was only doing what she thought was for the best, but it didn't remove the bitter taste in his mouth that she slept with Miles Lydon. As he put the bracelet on her, he tried to tell himself that it was just an assurance that she wouldn't be using her skills against SHIELD or his team. He tries to tell himself that it has nothing to do with him imagining her writhing in bed with Lydon. None at all.


	4. Gaining Trust Back

4. Gaining Trust Back

Ever since her betrayal of the team, she was trying to regain their trust. She took to listening to FitzSimmons almost nonsensical (to non-scientific minds at least) babbling. She trained harder and listened better. She even took to "visiting" him to his office.

This is a very VERY big problem for him. See, his office is a place of work for him, where he could concentrate at the piles of paperwork that his team seem to forget to fill up (particularly Ward and May). Worse, he sleeps in his office. Whenever she "visits" him to babble about something or another, her scent lingers in the air. He dreads as well as look forward to her nighttime "visits" at his office. Ashamed as he is of it, he fantasizes he's the principal while she's a student needing discipline. Perhaps, he should spank her? He asked himself. He scowled. This is not the way that a 49-year-old agent is supposed to think. He is a professional, for Pete's sake.

As Skye bid farewell and left his office, he breathed a sigh of relief. He may be a professional agent of SHIELD but he was still a red blooded man. Her scent in his room is not helping matters any.


	5. Pieces

5. Pieces

He dislikes disorder in his otherwise tidy life. When he was a lieutenant in the army, he had enough disorder during his tours to have an aversion of it. Normalcy and peace are the two things he associates orderliness with, and without it, in his belief, there would be chaos. The physical environment is a physical manifestation of this for him. That's why he is normally pissed off with housemates or roommates (even significant others) who leaves discarded pieces of clothing lying around. He knew that Skye never had even the slightest idea of normalcy and orderliness.

Ward leaves clothes at the laundry room at times, he'd pick them up eventually but he'd sometimes need a reminder like May throwing these discarded pieces of clothing at him or Coulson quietly reminding him. Simmons and Skye are also careless with their articles of clothing but Fitz would pick Simmons discarded clothes and give it back to her, whereas Skye would just laugh and joke about it as she is given another redressing for being careless. This is another such case.

For someone so "unfeminine" she sure has very feminine underwear. He knows it's hers because it was her turn for laundry day. But these seems unwashed, like it fell off from her bin and she did not see it. From observation, he knows that Simmons wore practical granny panties while May wore sleek satin underwear, as such he is sure that these are hers. He is not a pervert but living in the same quarters with people tend to give you an insight. This pair of panties are lacy, not as expensive as May's though, he'd have to say he is biased as he likes them better.

He took a sniff at it, he could almost imagine that he was smelling her quim. He felt himself grow hard. He pocketed the underwear as he took a step out. He'd smell it at leisure later. So, okay, maybe he is a pervert.


	6. Breathe

6. Breathe

Memories could trigger a lot more than visions. For Coulson, the Centipede's machine which should allow him to gain access to the memory of THAT event which allowed him to live after dying triggered a world of pain and despair; of depression and lack of will to continue on because of the continuous inhuman pain. He could remember every feeling that his body felt and he could remember the feeling of losing hope. Seeing how futile life is, when it is just a repetitive cycle and when all he could feel was pain. It was so painful. It didn't help that he had been beaten within an inch of his life for sometime before he was placed in this room for them to probe his mind.

He knew that the machine had been turned off. But what he felt in it, was so vivid, so real, that he could feel every pain and emotion he felt at the time. He didn't want to wake up. He just wanted to die. Then, he heard her voice. Like a beacon calling him out of his misery. She was guiding him through the maze of his mind. "Coulson... Come back... come back... come back..."

He felt her hold his hands. "Skye..." He tested his voice as he focused his vision on her. He whispered her name again and she held him in her arms. As she and May helped him up. He clung to her like a drowning man would to a driftwood. She refused to leave his side while he was being treated for his wounds and checked up. He glanced at her and smiled, her chin wobbled as she tried to fight the tears from falling but she returned a small smile. It was at that moment that he realized that he needs her as much as he needs air to breathe.


	7. Optimism

Chapter 7 Optimism

He just told her what he found out about her. He told her a story of unanswered questions, massacre and even more questions and frustrations. He was expecting her to cry, to wail her heart out or be at the very least depressive. Sure she was devastated that her family, her village or even the agent who might have an idea why she is an 0-8-4. But he did not anticipate her gaining such a positive outlook at what happened that even he was amazed at her ability to be that HAPPY. She saw SHIELD, an organization that he is starting to be wary of, as a family, her family, that took care of her after her own passed away.

She hugged him again. He stopped feeling angry at himself for wanting her as he already got used to it. It happens far too many times that he just stopped giving it any thought. Her optimism, her way of always looking forward gave him a little hope. Maybe, someday, he can become happy. Maybe, she'll notice him, too. Not as The Boss but as a man. Screw professionalism and ethics. If SHIELD can inject alien DNA in him and screw with his memories, he can damn well pursue a relationship with someone within the organization. Yes, he finally figured out that it wasn't all physical attraction and after trying to deny it, he figures his wish for a wife and hearth hadn't gone away with age. He might be feeling something more for her. Whatever it is though, he is still unsure of what it is. But, he wants to find out.


	8. Tan Lines

Chapter 8 Tan Lines

He was bored. It was inevitable whenever their team gets off the rotation. He really won't know what to do with a week in California. He lied down on his bed and analyzed what Fitz just told him. "The girls went bikini shopping." He said as he went back to his "hobby" of building "cute" robots. How robots can be cute is beyond him though. He figured that May and Ward are probably sweating and bumping uglies somewhere. But to return to that particularly interesting piece of information. He really believed he almost drooled lasciviously when he heard Fitz say that as his mind automatically went to the gutter. He could imagine Skye wearing a two piece, preferably string bikini. After she'd take it off, she'd have tan lines all over. Then, he'd lick her all over, to test if the tanned parts tasted different from her usually creamy skin, even though he knew logically that it won't. Then, she'd insist on licking him all over, especially that part where he really want her to lick and suck right now, after a few minutes of her sucking him, he'd protest that she'll have to stop or he'll... He stopped with that line of thought. He probably has a fetish with tan lines. He jumped up from his bed and grabbed a towel. He's going to need another cold shower because of that thought.


	9. Skirt

A/N: kellz1pt5, Arisachan93, Katrina1979 and garretlover thank you for reviews. I'm sorry for the brief chapters however I just meant for these chapters to be drabbles of thoughts. I really just intended this for light reading. After am done with this, maybe I'll construct a story out of this with more content.

Chapter 9 Skirt

He was distracted once again. This is the reason why he prefers to stay in his office. She dragged him out of his office while complaining that he didn't do anything with the team during their week-off. They were now watching what he figured to be some sort of action film. He really wasn't paying much attention. There she goes again, her skirt swishing as she stood up. He feels that she shouldn't be wearing skirt above her ankles. It's doing bad things to his sanity. He wish he could follow her around like a puppy. Damn, he wishes he's a puppy then maybe she'd pick him up and cuddle him. He could then press his puppy face into her chest without censure. He sighed. He's beginning these obsessive train of thoughts once again.

Coulson didn't notice that someone else was noticing all the attention he paid her. Fitz merely raised an eyebrow at his observation. "Interesting..." He muttered to himself. He figures he wouldn't be sharing this observation with Simmons quite yet.


	10. Unprofessional

Chapter 10 Unprofessional

It all began after they were able to apprehend Lorelai with the help of Sif. Agent Ward started becoming more "attentive" towards Skye. It also didn't help that there was an apparent end to whatever arrangements Ward and May has (is it considered a break-up?). He doesn't like it. Skye, as usual, remains oblivious. In fact, with the probable exception of May, the whole team seems oblivious. While she took it stoically, he wasn't THAT emotionless yet. However, he is too professional to actually do anything about it.

There are times when he wishes he was just a decade younger, less jaded and more vibrant than what he is today. There had been far too many experiences that he went through and far too many memories that he doesn't want to relive. Then, there's Skye, whom despite her life in the streets and her otherwise shady background, seems to be eternally innocent. He is not above admitting (to himself at least) that he is jealous of Ward. Sure, he knows that Ward was jealous of May's trust in him (he probably thinks they had a history, which they didn't).

Most of all, he was jealous of Ward because he can touch Skye while they were training and while he knows that Agent Ward is not copping a feel or doing it out of anything malicious or lascivious, he is still jealous. He really shouldn't even imagine copping a feel out of a budding agent nor should he think of it. This is really just plain unprofessional of him.


	11. Crashing Down

Chapter 11 Crashing Down

Coulson thought about the events of the day.

It felt as if the world as he knew it was crashing down. Did S.H.I.E.L.D. really exist or was it just a cover for HYDRA? His mentor, his former S.O., Nick Fury is dead. Without him, his team, hell, S.H.I.E.L.D. is without protection. Bad enough that the person he trusted most to have his back had been tattling on him for sometime. Bad enough that May doesn't trust him enough not to be a walking time bomb. But for her to report on him? He wasn't even really sure if it was Nick Fury she was reporting to. There are just many things that he wasn't sure of right now. But first off, they need to survive. Now, it just boils down to a survival game. They take cover and then, hopefully be able to gather enough forces to fight back. Right now, there is no S.H.I.E.L.D.

His reverie came to an end when he noticed Skye looking sadly at her new (now useless) S.H.I.E.L.D. badge. He sighed and placed a hand on her arm. He couldn't offer her any word of consolation. She gave him a sad smile. He doesn't know if it was the stress from the events that just happened or what, but at that moment, he wanted to sweep her in his arms and kiss her senseless. To be honest with himself, he thought of more than just kissing her. He wanted to bend her over on Nick Fury's classy (yet now riddled with bullets) bar and screw her. Rough, hard and fast. He wants to see her writhe under him. Now, he know it was the stress. He felt bad that he was thinking of THAT again when many had died and when their situation is uncertain. Maybe, he wanted to feel alive. Because right now he felt numb.

Instead, he returned her sad smile with one of his own and walked off to another part of the Bus.


	12. Janitorial Services

Disclaimer: Marvel's Agents of SHIELD is not mine. If it was Coulson and Skye would have been together for sometime now.

A/N: Waiting out for the next season. Until then, will just be imagining

**Janitorial Services**

Gone are the days when Agents are merely good for desk jobs and field work. Now they have to take over the cleaning and maintenance of their seemingly many many many equipment. Gone are the days when directors squint with his one eye and threatened agents into submission. He's "technically" dead now and you have a balding bureaucrat as a replacement because said dead director appointed him. Directors are now delegated to inventory checking (which means you check the inventory again), maintenance and other janitorial services.

As Skye bent a little and mopped the hallways of the Playground (such a small base, far cry from what they had from before) he couldn't help but salivate. He has baser instincts too, he's only a man. Audrey was classically beautiful but now, with Skye he understands the distraction of someone "hot". It could be the heat. 'Wait, the Playground is fully air-conditioned using natural resources to provide electricity and a back-up generator to maintain not only the perfect temperature but the perfect amount of oxygen for most of its floors.' He interrupted himself.

It could be the janitorial services. All this mopping giving him the much dreaded fantasy that he was some sort of dirty school janitor and Skye the hot catholic school girl. Him with his filthy janitor uniform and she in her pleated skirt and white blouse with a tie that matches her skirt. Why he thought of that, he can't still figure out. It could be andropause. The male counterpart of menopause acting up. He scowled at the thought.

He couldn't help but sigh. "If only we had more personnel to rotate these jobs with." He muttered to himself as he set about to continue his chores.


End file.
